Dave's Revenge
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Based on the comic version. Dave has had it with Katie's abuse towards him. It was time to get even. Rated M for profanity and sexual content. Chapter 7/The Epilogue is now up. It is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dave's Revenge

_I own no rights to Kick-Ass. Also, I decided to give a name to the unnamed, quiet friend from the comics._

After my revelation of my feelings for Katie Deauxma backfired on me, I came to realize that I deserved getting my ass kicked by Carl.

Motherfucker didn't realize that I was not hurt that badly, thanks to the metal plates in my head. I guess I oversold the injuries to some degree, but little did he and Katie know, I took that beating like a champ. Besides, nobody, not even my dad or my friends, knew that the beating I took was nothing compared to the punishment I went through before. Carl kicking my ass had nothing on getting my balls shocked with jumper cables attached to them, being beat on by mafia dudes, or even the time I got wailed on while saving that dude's life, being stabbed and hit by a car.

The only thing that hurt worse than getting my ass kicked was the photo I got of Katie sucking Carl's dick on my phone, as well as those text messages from Katie's friends about how I got my ass kicked and lied about being gay just to get close to Katie.

The biggest asshole in the world may not have gotten the girl, but I still had my pride from being the internet phenomenon of being real superhero. However, my pride about women was still low as for over a week now, I still have been getting these photos and texts from Katie, her friends, and Carl.

I was lying in my bed when suddenly my dad knocked on my door.

"Hey, Dave," Said my dad, as he opened my door. "Me and Lucille are off to dinner. There's some food in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Thanks, dad" I said.

"Something wrong, Dave?" said Dave's dad, with a worried look on his face. "You look like you're down."

"No, I'm fine," I said, but I had to come up with a cover fast. "I've just been thinking about mom lately. She died too soon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Dave," said my dad. "I miss your mom a lot. I'll never forget her. Took me a while to get over it, but I knew your mom, she never would have wanted me to be alone. I will always love her, but she would have wanted me to move on and stop grieving her. Anyway, I should get going. I'll be back late, Lucille's waiting for me at her place."

Maybe it was just me, but covering up my real emotions with a lie like that made me even more sad just thinking about my own mother's death, rather than the fact that the hottest girl in school just wants to make my life miserable.

What do you know? Another photo message, this time of Katie on top of Carl. Another message, a video of the two going at it. Something has to be done about this.

**School, the next day:**

I was sitting at the cafeteria with my homies, Marty, Todd, and Shane, discussing about the new comics that are coming out in a week that we are excited to check out. Suddenly, I look up and see Katie, Carl, and her friends and rather than feel sad, I suddenly have an anger burning inside of me.

Marty looked in the direction of them and noticed that I glanced at her.

"Dude, when are you going to give up?" said Marty. "She fucking hates you, after all that shit you pulled."

"Yeah," said Todd. "I told you, Dave. Pretending to be a fag was not going to end well and I was right."

"Fuck you guys." I said, trying to shrug it off, but knowing that they are right. "We could have had something."

"And look where it got you thinking that." Said my friend Shane. "We even heard that Katie sent you pics of her sucking on Carl's tunk."

"Whatever," I said.

I looked up while reading a copy of She-Hulk and made eye contact with Katie and Carl. Suddenly they gave me the evil eye and they were taunting me with sexual gestures. I tried my best to ignore it, but they wouldn't let me since they went deeper into my life a living hell. So I did what I could, I raised my right hand and flipped them off.

They laughed, but at the same time, Carl had a look on his face like he wanted to try to kick my ass again.

At that point, lunch was almost over and then me and my friends just decided to walk away.

"Hey asshole." Said Carl, standing behind me. "When did you become so feisty, you cocksucker?"

I faced him with my friends right beside me. I don't know why I did what I did next, but in some ways, it kind of made me feel more alive than I had been lately.

"You're calling me a "cocksucker"?" I said, with so much confidence, yet so much fear running inside of me. "I think your bitch right there is the real cocksucker right there."

Katie's eyes suddenly widened and was very embarrassed to hear that.

"You take that back, you little-!" Katie screamed as she was storming towards me.

Carl put his arm in front of her to try to stop her from coming towards me.

"Easy there, baby." Said Carl, trying to calm her down. "Obviously, nerd-boy is a little gassed up from all this tension."

He looks directly at me.

"Look, Dave." Said Carl, as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "I don't want to kick your ass again. So why don't we just forget that this ever happened and just move on, okay?"

I don't know what came over me right there. Maybe I've read "Wanted" so many times, but in a moment like this, I suddenly feel like I'm having a Wesley Gibson moment and I was manning up to all the abuse I had endured from them these past couple of weeks.

"Fuck you, faggot." I said, even though I knew that I was going to suffer another beat down.

"The fuck you just say?" said Carl, coming towards me with more anger in his eyes.

"Fuck." I said, while putting up my right hand with my middle finger sticking up in his face. "You."

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. I know he's going to come after me again, but you can't help but feel good just standing up to an asshole and a bitch like those two.

"I'm going to kill that fucker." Said Carl, with a lot of anger on his face.

"Relax, Carl," Said Katie. "He's not a threat. You kicked his ass once, I doubt he'll try to do this again."

I turned around and saw those two hugging and kissing and while I am not surprised to see that, I am still hurting inside just seeing the girl that I have been in love with for so long do that right before my very eyes

**Comic Book Store, after School:**

My friends couldn't help but look at me with amazement, as well as worry on their faces after what I had done.

"Dude, what happened back there?" asked Todd.

"Yeah, I've never seen you act like that before." Said Marty.

"I don't know, maybe the beast was in me." I tried to act like it was no big deal, but it would seem like it would be the talk of the school soon.

"Dave, are you on drugs or something?" asked Shane.

"No, I just felt like I needed to stand up for myself." I said.

"I just want you to know this, Dave and I am saying this as a friend," Todd said, with a lot of worry on his face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you sort of brought the drama on yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, even though I knew what he was going at.

"What he means, Dave," said Marty. "Is that you pretended to be gay for months so that you can get close to Katie Deauxma. You probably didn't think it through before telling her your true feelings and it's no surprise how pissed off she was when she found out."

"Well, it was a mistake." I said, knowing that it was true, as well as know that is what they wanted to hear. "But I am trying to let it go and come on, we all have to man up sometime."

"He's going to fuck you up, again." Said Shane.

"Like I give a shit." I said.

As soon as I got home, I got a text message from Todd saying that he was online to play "World of Warcraft". When I got in, I saw my dad and Lucille getting ready for another date.

"Hey, Dave." Said my dad, as he was putting on his jacket. "There's food in the fridge in case you get hungry."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, and my dad coming towards me like he wanted to talk.

"Hey, Dave," my dad said. "I just want you to know that after our talk last night, I'm always there if you need to talk about anything that's bothering you. You know that I care, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Dave said.

Lucille looked at me with like something strange was happening.

"Excuse me, Dave?" said Lucille. "This might sound awkward, but your voice sounds familiar. Did you-?"

"Did I what?" I asked, even though I started to kind of sense something as well.

"Oh, nothing, never mind." Said Lucille. "It's just that I remember talking to this guy on the phone a while back and he sounded like you, but it's nothing. I've heard many people sound alike many times."

When I got up to my room, I received another photo of Katie sucking Carl's dick, as well as riding on him. She even sent a couple of videos to me just to make me even more miserable.

"How long is this going to happen?" I said to myself under my breath.

I got to my laptop and Todd was online on World of Warcraft. I wasn't really in the mood to play, but with the misery that has been happening lately, I couldn't play any video games or read any comics. Plus, this sexting bullshit is getting out of hand. I have to stop Katie somehow. And then it hit me.

I looked at the texts that I received from them and then came across a porn site. This was too good to pass up.

"You want me to be more miserable, Katie?" I said, with a smile on my face. "Now the tables will turn on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This porn site that I came to was like my ticket to finally getting back at Katie and Carl.

I saw that it was a free site and that I can upload pictures and videos on there. So I started an account and figured that this was the perfect revenge plan.

I had uploaded the videos that had been sent to me, as well as the photos of her going down on Carl, as well as the two having sex in different ways. I couldn't believe the amount of determination I had at that moment. One could believe that standing up to that asshole earlier was the first step. The other is making them wish that they had never done what they had been doing.

Sure, Katie going off on me a few weeks ago was understandable, as well as justifiable. Shit, having Carl kick my ass was understandable. But her sending me that photo wasn't.

As soon as the photos and videos had been uploaded, I lied down on my bed with a smile of victory, even though this was just the beginning of the end for Katie Deauxma.

I'll give or take a few days before this becomes a big deal.

**School, the next day:**

After class started, all I can think of was my revenge plan. Mrs. Zane was wearing a nice little top like usual, but I wasn't affected by it, moreso by seeing Katie walk in and go to her seat. Rather than feel down like I had been by the sight of her, for once, I smirked when she walked right by me.

She noticed the smirk on my face, but she hadn't a clue as to what was going on. She didn't suspect a damn thing. At least I don't think.

When lunchtime came, I sat at the table with my boys like usual and talked comics and then suddenly, Todd mentioned something.

"Hey, Dave," Said Todd. "Maybe it was just me, but I came across a porno site last night and I couldn't help but think that with the photos and videos I saw, that the girl in them looked just like Katie Deauxma."

"Yeah, I saw those same images," said Marty. "Chick looked JUST like her. Almost like it could have been her. Did you see those pics and vids, Dave?"

"No, I didn't." I said, even though I half-lied to them.

It was then I figured that it was the first step in seeing how far my plan would go. I didn't even send a link to my friends about this. But it seems to be working just like I had thought

I noticed Katie sitting at her table with Carl, and her friends, Abigail and Erika. Probably discussing the stuff that happened yesterday.

"Can you believe that geek?" said Katie. "He actually tried to start shit with Carl yesterday. That guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He's going to get his ass kicked again."

"Hey, he deserved what he got that one time," said Erika. "That guy faked being gay for a while and he actually thought that you would feel the same way? What a loser."

"I am probably in the minority here," said Abigail, while putting down her drink. "But where was it that you got off thinking that he was gay in the first place?"

"I heard rumors." Said Katie, though a little puzzled by what Abigail is telling her. "I heard that he was pimping himself as some gay prostitute or something."

"Maybe it's just me, but I still remember that one day when he waited outside the tennis club." Said Abigail.

Erika just realized something. She was right, especially since she was there when that happened.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, too," said Erika, as she wiped off the water from her mouth that she drank. "I had forgotten about that."

"Wait a minute," said Katie, just realizing that they were right. "It is coming back to me. Now I remember. He watched my dad drop us off that day and he was hanging around outside for three hours. I even remembered when he used to stare at me all throughout class. Oh my fucking god, how could I have been so stupid?"

Carl started laughing about the whole story.

"What the fuck is so funny, Carl?" asked Katie, with an annoyed look on her face.

"That has to be the funniest shit I've ever heard," said Carl, still laughing, but trying to stop laughing in the process. "I mean, seriously. You thought that this guy was a homo for a few months because of some rumor and had him be your gay best friend. You realize that the motherfucker had a crush on you after deciding to confess his feelings for you and you forget that he had one before the rumor started? I'm sorry, but this is just hilarious."

I watched them talk but none of them noticed me looking at them, so no shit was about to go down like yesterday, but I guess another sign of plan of revenge was shown as a couple of guys passed by the group and looked and laughed at them.

I can see that they were confused about the deal, as another couple of guys were making oral sex gestures towards her, as well as other sexual gestures. Next thing I saw, Carl getting up to try to defend her honor.

Something tells me that those guys saw those same images and videos I posted, but then again, it could be something else. What do I know?

When I got home from school, I checked my account on that porn site and noticed the amount of views there were on the pictures and videos. It had gotten up to over a thousand views for each of them. I was intrigued. Maybe those guys from earlier DID see them.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't receive any of those dirty messages from Katie tonight. Do you think she has any clue as to what's going on?

I checked the website again, more views and the rate just keeps going up. The weekend is upon me. Now I just have to wait until Monday to see if anything has happened. Next thing you know, Todd is online and wants to play WoW. I am in too good of a mood right now, so I'll just play.

Throughout the weekend, I mostly stayed home. Then suddenly…

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming over." Said my dad, after he opened the door.

A surprise visit from my friends

"We were just in the neighborhood, Mr. Lizewski," said Todd. "Thought we'd pay Dave a visit."

"Oh, sure, come on in," said Mr. Lizewski. "Dave's in his room, just surfing the net. Hey, Dave, you have company!"

I come into the living room to see my friends standing there. My dad was leaving in a bit. Wanted to surprise Lucille at the hair salon she works at. They were probably going to spend some time together at her place tonight.

"So what's the deal, guys?" I said, still a little confused. "You guys usually let me know ahead of time when you guys are coming over."

"We couldn't wait to tell you," said Todd. "All three of us were at the mall earlier and saw Katie with her two friends and we couldn't believe the attention she had gotten."

Now I get the feeling of what was up.

"Hella people were looking at her and laughing at her," said Marty. "I swear, she looked really embarrassed and she doesn't know why."

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"We thought that you should know this," said Marty. "Me and the guys took another look at certain videos and pictures on the internet. Remember when we were talking about it yesterday? Well, we took a closer look and it looks like it actually IS her. Also, the guy she was fucking in the videos, that definitely is Carl."

Do I get the feeling that they know I am behind all of this?

"So, do you know anything about this, Dave?" Shane asked.

"Maybe I do." Said Dave. "What's it to you?"

"Look, I know how pissed off you are at Katie and Carl for what happened," said Todd. "But I know you, Dave. You've been in love with Katie for too long. You can't hide anything from me."

It was then I cracked and revealed to them what I had been plotting.

"I knew it!" said Marty. "So you're trying to get back at her? The way you acted a few days ago, I knew something was up."

I showed them my user page on the porn site that I uploaded those videos to. They also noticed that the hit count was higher than they had imagined.

"Holy shit!" said Marty. "Your pictures and videos are among the most frequently viewed and you've only had them up for a few days!"

**Meanwhile, at Katie's house.**

"I can't believe this shit!" exclaimed Katie. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I have no idea," said Erika. "It will blow over, trust me."

"I need some answers fast," said Katie, under a lot of stress and pressure. "Why is every guy I see asking me to fuck them or suck their dicks, I don't understand that."

Katie got a text message from her phone. It was from Carl.

"_Katie, you are not going to believe this. Follow this link."_

She went to her computer and went to the link that Carl sent her. She saw the pictures and videos.

"What… the… FUCK?" exclaimed Katie, with eyes widened and shocked to the core.

Abigail and Erika took a look at the site and were puzzled at what they saw.

"I'd hate to say this, Katie," said Erika. "But you are a pro at this stuff."

"Shut up, will you?" said Katie, almost started to cry at the sight of these images. "Who would do something like this? Who has these images?"

Then she thought of something.

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Katie, as she started to get an idea as to who put these up with putting a scowl on her face.

**Back at my place:**

"You know you're dead meat, Dave," said Todd.

"Yeah, I like you and all, but Carl's going to fuck you up again," said Marty.

Then I just thought of another idea.

"Or is he?" I said. "I think I might go pay my friend Mindy a visit soon."


	3. A Visit To Mindy

Chapter 3

**Note: In case you are wondering about my previous chapter regarding Katie's friends, I am mainly referring to her friends that were seen in the beginning of the comic. I am referring to her short friend as Erika, even though that was the name of her best friend in the movie, and the blonde one is Abigail in this one, who was mentioned in a panel in the comic when Dave talked to her.**

So the next day, I decided to go visit Mindy, who was now living with her mother, as well as her stepfather, who happens to actually be a cop, unlike her late psychopathic father who lied about his background.

No disrespect intended, but I feel that the only reason I got into that mess a while back was because the guy had an unhealthy obsession with comics, at least unhealthier than mine, trained his own little girl to be a killing machine with no real motive behind it and lied to his own daughter in the process, as well as put her life in danger. As for me, who knew that the guy I was teaming with was a double-crossing asshole who actually admitted that he beat his meat to seeing me suffer?

But then again, she did save my ass those times. I could've been killed right there and then when I was in the same apartment with Eddie Lomas because even I knew I was in over my fucking head. Or that time when I was being tortured by those mobsters, only to be saved yet again.

Sure, she may have saved my ass, but I think she owes me a lot more than I owe her. I saved her from her own lifestyle that her nutjob of a dad put her through and when I finally saw her cry over her dad's death, I knew that deep down she was more human that I had thought she was. So I had to reunite her with her mother, who never stopped searching for her.

I arrived at her mom's house and knocked on the door. I know I came unannounced, but it wouldn't hurt to surprise Mindy.

I rang the doorbell. It opened and it was Mindy's mom.

"Dave? Hi, this is quite a surprise." Said Mindy's mom.

"Hello, is Mindy home?" I asked, though a little nervous.

"Yes, she is, I'll go get her." Said Mindy's mom. "Mindy, someone's here to see you. You want to come in?"

"Sure." I said, while scratching the back of my head.

I was talking with Mrs. MacCready in the living room, trying to see how her daughter's been, maybe keeping out of trouble.

"So, Mrs. MacCready, I…" I said, before being interrupted.

"Please, don't call me that. I haven't been a "MacCready" in about a decade." Said Mindy's mom. "It's Williams now and has been for quite some time. Plus, the other name brings back some unwanted memories of my ex-husband."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Mrs. Williams." I said, though kind of looking away in the process.

"Anyway, Mrs. WILLIAMS," I said, trying to correct myself. "I was wondering, how has Mindy been lately?"

"She's been doing fine," said Mrs. Williams. "She's been keeping herself out of trouble mostly. She doesn't have a problem defending herself, but after doing that to those two bullies, nobody picks on her. If anything, she's a popular kid."

Mindy is coming down the stairs and sees us talking.

"Dave?" said Mindy.

"Oh, hey Mindy." I said, as me and Mindy's mom turn our attention towards her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Mrs. Williams, who gets up and goes to do other housework.

"Hey, Mindy. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine, just trying to get used to this life, but I am happy." Said Mindy. "So, why are you here?"

I started to tense up a bit. This wasn't going to be easy to ask, especially seeing this girl kill lots of mobsters and thugs. I don't think she would do it to me, but there has been very little violence in her life as of late.

"Mindy, I don't know how to ask you this, but I need your help." I said, still feeling a little tense.

"Why, what's up?" asked Mindy.

"You see, I did something that I know is going to cause me to get the shit beat out of me again and I was wondering if you could…" I said.

"If I could what?" Mindy asked again, still wondering what is going on.

"Train me to kick this fucker's ass." I said, without hesitation this time.

Mindy saw what was going on. Rather than feel like she was being used, she realized why I needed her help. It wasn't like I was going to ask her to kick Carl's ass, though it would just be hilarious if that happened, but I wanted help because I wanted to finally beat that motherfucker down. Not only did I want to get revenge on Katie for the shit she had been giving me, but I also want to get back at Carl for doing Katie's dirty work on me.

"You know what, Dave?" Mindy asked. "I would like to help you, but I got used to living a violent-free life. It hasn't been that long since I killed the Genovese mob family, even though his son was the last one left, but you kicked his ass."

"Yeah, but that was with the help of broken chair legs." I said. "That would be considered unfair if I used batons or sticks. Besides, my superhero days are over, at least for now. But this could also help if I ever need to be Kick-Ass again. Besides, it's not like I will get seriously hurt. I still have those metal plates in my head."

Mindy saw right through me that I needed her help. She then realized that she owed me after I saved her from the life she had lived before.

So me and Mindy went to some boxing gym a few blocks away from where she lived. I figured that she could train me a little. Here's hoping that I could at least learn a few tricks before Carl tries to beat the shit out of me once again.

Mindy's mom and stepfather had a membership at this place. Considering how Mrs. Williams was the wife of a cop, she would also need to handle herself better. She also brought Mindy in case she were to want to vent out her anger.

As we got in, we noticed that the place was open season. Not a lot of people were there, except for maybe a few trainers, as well as a receptionist.

"Hey, Mindy." Said the receptionist, looking a little confused. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it. I brought along a friend of mine instead." Said Mindy.

The receptionist looked at me and looked like she wanted to laugh a bit.

"Damn, no offense, but you really need to work out." Said the receptionist, with a look on her face like she wanted to laugh at me.

"Fuck you, bitch." I said, under my breath as I turned around and walked away.

"What did you say?" asked the receptionist, not hearing what I had said.

"Oh nothing, never mind." I said.

So I spent a couple of hours lifting a few weights, doing a lot of cardio, as well as sparring with Mindy, which proved that this wouldn't be easy.

"What the fuck, Dave?" said Mindy, looking at me while I was lying on a mat after she had knocked me down. "I thought you were serious about this."

I got up and tried to throw another punch, only for Mindy to block it and do a massive takedown on me.

"Dave, if you want to kick that guy's ass so badly, why don't you just try to pretend that I am him?" asked Mindy.

It was then I started thinking of all the abuse I had received from Katie, the beating I took from Carl. My rage started going up, but then I had to hold back because there was no way I was going to hit a little girl.

"Sorry, Mindy," I said, still with the anger in there, but I calmed down just to say this. "I have a lot of rage in me, but there's no way I am going to hit you. I'm sorry, but I don't little girls."

I can definitely see that this civilian lifestyle has developed a different side. I mean, seriously, when I knew her as Hit-Girl, she would have been all on me for saying that. Instead, she called over a trainer.

"Okay, Dave, since you put it that way," said Mindy. "I want you to pretend that Chuck here is Carl. Let's see that rage."

I went back to try to rethink of all of the abuse that I had gone through. The rage instantly came back.

I took a look at the trainer. I can definitely see that my attacks won't have an effect on him, as muscular as he was. A scrawny guy like myself wouldn't be able to take down a little girl, let alone a brawny guy like that. But I have to take my chances. Here goes nothing.

I rushed right towards him and grabbed him by the legs and took him down, much to everyone's surprise. I got him on the ground in a mounted position and started punching him. With or without padded gloves on, I couldn't even begin to see how this guy was starting to get bruised and bloodied and this is coming from a walking beanpole such as myself.

Mindy then tackled me off of him, just to restrain me.

I don't know what came over me. Was I really this tough or was it just an adrenaline rush from all this anger?

Mindy came to me and told me that it was a good demonstration. She had never seen me do that. I know that she was able to handle herself against those bullies.

I then apologized to the trainer. He was cool about it, surprisingly. Enough that he would train me. He said that he has never seen such power from a skinny guy like me and would be willing to give me free lessons for a month and let me work out for free for a month as well. I think it would be a good idea, if I were to ever wear the green suit again, as well as defend myself.

So later on, me and Mindy went back to her house. It was nice day to do this. Plus, it doesn't hurt that this could also be crucial to getting revenge.

While the porn site deal was straightforward, I only sensed that Carl would come after me this week at school.

After today, I will definitely ready for him.


	4. The Following Monday

Chapter 4

What a day today was. I got to see my friend Mindy and she was more than willing to show me the ropes on how to learn how to fight and I got a sense as to what to do in a situation that I might have to endure very soon.

I guess the violence hasn't completely left her. Mindy's mother, Mrs. Williams was able to tell me that she knows how to handle herself in a situation against bullies and other assholes. Plus, Mindy told me that while she kind of hates her late father for what he put her through, at least she knows how to take of herself.

Mrs. Williams and Mindy took me back to my house. She is a very nice woman. Can be a bit tough, though being married to a cop can really be a factor, as well as a positive quality on her part.

I got home. I used my key, but I had to take a peek as to see if there was any funny business going on with my dad, maybe if he had Lucille over like that one time when I walked in on them.

There wasn't any and I was kind of relieved because that was an image I did not want to see that one time.

Anyway, I dropped on my bed, still a little sore from earlier. I don't think that my training was enough to handle myself this week, but at least I still have my heart and pride.

I should be getting some sleep. I have a big week ahead of me. Who knows what this week has in store for me, with my revenge and all.

The next day, I came into school like it was any other day. I was still a little sore and stiff from yesterday, but it wasn't like I couldn't move or anything like that.

I walked through the halls with my friends to be on the look out for Katie or Carl. I have a feeling some shit is about to go down today. But it's not like I am not ready for it.

"You see Katie anywhere?" I asked my friends.

"No." said Todd.

"Nah." said Marty.

"Can't seem to find her." Said Shane.

I wonder if she'll even show up at all. After the amount of views on those pictures and videos, I have my doubts. Hell, from what my friends told me, the amount of attention she got, there was no telling whether or not she would be the same again.

I got in my desk and what do you know, Katie walks in with sunglasses and a hat on. That disguise isn't going to work in my opinion. She lowers her sunglasses and gives me the eye, and I don't mean the good kind of eye. Carl then came in, but without any form of disguise.

I can only sense that they were looking at me from the back. I didn't have to turn around in order to sense it, but now I can only guess that they figure I am behind everything that has happened within the past week.

Lunchtime came, did my usual thing with my friends. Being that this is the week the new comics come out, we were all definitely excited about what is to come in.

"So, Dave, are you looking to get the new Daredevil when it comes out?" said Marty. "I know how into it you were when you read the last issue."

"Hey, there's no other blind man who can be as badass as Daredevil." I said, with a lot of excitement for the new comic. "The guy doesn't need eyes in order to see what's around him."

"So, Dave, how did your visit with your friend Mindy go?" Todd asked, with some curiosity in his voice.

"It went great." I said, with a lot of enthusiasm. "She is one cool girl. She taught me a few tricks of what I need to know in order to defend myself a bit."

"You trying to hit that, Dave?" Marty asked, jokingly.

"Dude, she's fucking 10 or 11!" I said, though I know that they were messing with me.

"So you like little girls, huh Dave?" said Marty, in a joking fashion.

"Man, fuck you guys." I said, in response. "She's just a friend and the girl can kick ass, I am not fucking with you on that. I've seen her fight."

"Whatever you say, Dave." Said Marty.

"Yeah, no comment." Said Todd.

I looked at my friend Shane and he was reading an issue of X-23.

"Say, Shane," I said. "Are you trying to prepare yourself for the next issue?"

"Hell yeah, Dave." Said Shane. "You have no idea how bad this chick is. It's almost as if she is equal to Wolverine. She fucking rocks."

Todd then noticed Katie and company coming to our table.

"Um, Dave?" said Todd, nervously. "We have company."

Oh shit, looks like trouble is about to rise. All I can do in this situation is just act natural and pretend that I know nothing.

Katie then looks at my friends.

"I would like to speak to Dave, alone." Said Katie, with a venomous scowl on her face.

I haven't seen her this mad since the time I revealed my true feelings to her. But in any other case, this is nothing new to me.

"Guys, just go." I said, with a bit of determination. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

My friends then walk off. All three of them looked worried, so all they can do is just go to the doorway and watch what is about to happen.

"Carl, Erika, Abigail." Said Katie. "This is just between me and Dave. I'll catch up with all of you later."

"You sure about this, Katie?" Carl asked.

"Yes, you three go on ahead." Katie said, she gave them the signal to go.

Katie then looks at me with a lot of anger.

"I want to know something, Dave, and I want to know NOW." Said Katie, with a lot of venom. "Did you post some videos and pictures on the internet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, without hesitation.

"You know what the fuck I am talking about. Those pictures and videos I sent you." Said Katie, with more anger burning inside of her.

"No, I can't say that I do." I said, calmly. "Can you jog my memory?"

Katie then grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Look, you asshole." Said Katie, this time pointing at me. "Give me your phone!"

I went through my pocket and handed her my phone. She looked through my inbox.

"What the fuck?" Katie shouted. "How can this be?"

Only for her to find out that those messages were gone. I said I would be ready for this week.

"You deleted those fucking messages, didn't you?" Exclaimed Katie, with so much anger and emotion in her eyes.

"Oh, THOSE messages." I said, so slyly. "I had forgotten about those messages. My inbox was getting clogged. So I just deleted some of the more useless messages."

"I can't believe this shit." Said Katie. "You know how fucked up my life is right now? I can't go anywhere without being asked to suck a guy's cock. I am being treated like a prostitute or something."

I don't know if I should feel bad for her or what, but in this case, I feel somewhat bad, but at the same time, I actually feel good about my work. Is she trying to crack me? In a way, the only reason I feel bad about doing this is because I still have some feelings for her, but at the same time, she is getting what she deserves for sending me those multimedia messages.

She is crying her eyes out. Now I didn't what to do in that moment. Could she be crying because she felt her dignity and pride have been destroyed? Or is she crying because she felt that she made the biggest mistake in trying to fuck with me?

Either way, I am not going to do anything about this. Part of me feels that she wants me to crack and feel bad for her so that she'll try to humiliate me in some other way. The other part is that if I try to act like it doesn't mean shit, then I would be looked at as some insensitive prick. I am an asshole, I know that. But in this situation, I lose either way.

"You know that this is your fault, right?" said Katie, trying to wipe off her tears.

"How is it my fault?" I said.

"If you hadn't put that shit on the internet, I wouldn't have all this happening to me." Said Katie, though a little calmer than before.

"If you hadn't kept sending me those messages, then I wouldn't have done what I did." I said. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Wait, what?" said Katie, still trying to wipe the tears from eyes.

"Let's just put it this way." I said, with so much confidence in me. "I understand the fact that you went off on me, you were right for doing that. Shit, you were right to have Carl fuck me up. But you were wrong for sending me those fucking pictures and videos. You wanted to make me miserable. Now I see who is more miserable."

Carl started to come towards me and Katie at that point. He tried to comfort her, help her ease her pain.

"This isn't over, Dave." Said Carl, pointing at me. "This is not over by a fucking long shot, you hear?"

By the end of the school day, I thought to myself as to whether I was right or wrong for what I did. Many people say that revenge is bad no matter what the circumstances, but other people believe that if someone won't stop tormenting someone, there has to be retaliation.

All I can say that despite what I did, this situation isn't over yet. Besides, I am starting to think that Carl really wants to get me. Especially since I ruined Katie's reputation, but it seems apparent that Carl will want to fight me really soon. I will be ready.


	5. Intense Surprises

Chapter 5

When I put Katie in her place, I can only think that I am slowly becoming a villain in some ways.

Sure, I may have had the right idea in getting a little payback in the process, but I can't begin to think that a lot of what I have been doing is nothing short of evil.

I can't say for sure what it was about her that I liked. Yeah, she was hot, but could that have been the reason? She thought I was gay for a while. I sometimes wonder if she even remembered that time I waited outside that tennis club she played at. Even I can say that she was a bitch then, but it wasn't like I was surprised. She was the same way when I made the biggest fucking mistake in telling her how I really felt.

The fact that I got my ass beaten down because I came clean, she wasn't wrong, but she acted so surprised that I had a crush on her for long when she had be her gay best friend.

Right after school, I decided to go to the gym to go and train some more. After Carl gave me that gesture earlier, it's only a matter of time until the final showdown, at least I hope it would be final.

I figured that after yesterday, I needed to do more of this. Considering how there might be a possibility that I would need to be Kick-Ass again, I figured that this would be the first step.

It still amazed a lot of people how I managed to save that one guy from those thugs. It went all over the internet. I got my ass kicked, but I still managed to put up a fight against them.

When I went in, I noticed that Mindy and Mrs. Williams were there. I saw them and waved at them and they waved back to me. I saw the trainer Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck." I said, trying to greet him. "Are you alright from yesterday?"

"Hey, don't sweat it." Said Chuck, with some enthusiasm. "If anything, I am more amazed than pissed about getting bruised by a guy like you. I have to hand it to you. You are a little strong for a scrawny guy. No offense."

"Eh, don't worry about it," I said. "Wouldn't be the first time someone made fun of my size and shape. Not that you were, just saying."

So I basically used this time to try to test and train my endurance. I did a lot of cardio on the treadmill. Skipped rope a few times. I even lifted a few weights here and there. I needed to build up some real muscle. I even managed to build up some before the superhero shit started. I don't know why I stopped going to the gym in the first place.

After a bit of a break, it was time to train with the punching bags and do a little bit of sparring.

I noticed Mrs. Williams and Mindy watching as I was training. I am hoping I don't make an ass out of myself in the process.

"Dave seems to be doing some intense training." Said Mrs. Williams, who was standing next to Mindy while watching me train. "Is there something wrong with him right now, Mindy?"

"No, mom." Said Mindy, without giving her any ideas about what I had told her yesterday. "He just feels that he needs to let out some anger and build some muscle to gain some self-confidence."

"Oh, I see," said Mrs. Williams, though a little worried. "I'm just a little concerned for him. He seems like a nice guy. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

I gave it my all when I was doing the punching bag, the speedbag, even sparring with Chuck when he had those padded gloves on. I couldn't believe how intense I was. I wasn't sure if it was this adrenaline from all the anger or what, but I really am now feeling really good about myself.

After all that training, I figured that it was time to call it a day, and my body says a lot of things especially since I passed out after all of that.

But fortunately for me, Mindy and Mrs. Williams were still there.

"Dave," said Mrs. Williams, kneeling over me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Williams." I said, still feeling a bit woozy. "I just haven't trained like that in a while."

"Well, that was some intense training, Dave." Said Mrs. Williams, still looking a bit worried. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Sure, Mrs. Williams." I said, trying to catch my breath. "I think I might need it."

"Hey, Dave?" said Mindy, looking like she has something to say to me. "I want to ask you something. Mom, can you please wait outside? This won't take long."

"Okay, sweetie." Said Mrs. Williams. "I'll be waiting."

Mindy and I had a little talk. She looked like she wanted to say something in private.

"So what happened today?" Mindy asked. "Did that guy try to start some shit with you again?"

"Not really." I said. "But he looked like he was ready to kick my ass again. I only dealt with bitch girlfriend."

"Dave, let me just say this." Said Mindy, with a lot of positive attitude. "When this fight happens, call me. I want to see you try to fuck that guy up, and even if you get your ass kicked again, I will still give you some credit."

Mrs. Williams looked at both of us to give us the signal to let's go. We were on our way.

As we got to her car, I looked up and saw a guy and girl flirting and such. From a distance, I couldn't tell if that was Carl or what. I then put my glasses on and saw a much clearer view and it turns out it is him.

"What the fuck?" I said, with so much confusion. "Hey, Carl!"

Carl then turned his attention towards me and had a look on his face that said 'Oh, shit".

Since I figured that Katie hates me enough already, telling her about this to her face wouldn't do me any good. There had to be a way, though. It was time to put this guy down for good.

I then handed Mindy my phone and put it under audio multimedia. I figured there couldn't be a better way to really put this guy in his place.

"Hey, asshole, what the fuck are you doing out here with some other bitch, huh?" I said, with so much confidence.

Carl looked at the girl and told her that he was going to handle this. He then came towards me.

"What the fuck do you want, Dave?" Carl asked. "You better not tell anybody about this shit."

"What good what it do for me anyway, Carl?" I said, with so much disdain in my voice. "Katie already hates my guts as it is, so I don't think I will. Besides, I thought you were very loyal to her after earlier."

"She's just my ex from my old neighborhood in Jersey." Carl said, now feeling a little nervous.

"Ex, huh?" I said, so sarcastically. "Doesn't seem like you two ended on the worst of terms. Shit, it doesn't seem like you ended it at all with her."

"She's just here to visit me." Carl said, trying to get into my face. "She just wants to see how I was doing. As a matter of fact, Dave. We were still going out before I left. She just missed me, that's all."

"Oh, okay." I said, with so much slyness. "Sounds to me like you've been cheating on _her_ with Katie."

"Look, I've heard that long distance relationships never work, okay?" said Carl, still a little anxious. "Besides, it's not really cheating if someone is in a different area code."

"Whatever you say, Carl." I said, though I looked away.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll fucking kill you." Said Carl, while pointing at me.

"Oh don't worry about that." I said, a little sarcastically.

He then walked away from me.

"Who was that?" the girl asked. "What was that about?"

"Oh, he's nobody, it's nothing." Carl said, while walking off.

I then approached Mindy.

"You got the entire conversation?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." Said Mindy. "By the way, who was that?"

I then got to her ear.

"That was the guy." I whispered in her ear.

Mindy then took another look at him. She had a look on her face than instantly said that she didn't like the guy.

"What was all that about?" Mrs. Williams asked, a little confused. "Who was he?"

"Oh, it's just somebody I know." I said, like it was nothing. "It's really no big deal."

"Oh, okay." Said Mrs. Williams.

Mrs. Williams then dropped me off at my place. I was tired from all that working out but I needed to take a shower fast.

I walked in and saw that my dad was having some dinner.

"Hey, dad." I said. "No Lucille tonight?"

"She was going to close up the salon tonight." Said my dad. "Besides, I needed to give her a night off. We both like each other a lot, Dave, but there are times when we need to give each other some space."

"I know what you mean, dad." I said, still limping a bit from all that working out. "I'll be in the shower."

"Yeah, you look like you broke a major sweat." Said my dad. "Did you work out?"

"Oh yeah." I said, as I walked towards the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower, I tried to think of how I could take Carl down after what I witnessed earlier. Should I send a message to Katie that has the recording on there? It might as well be worth it. She may hate my guts, but I don't think she would hate me more after what I had recorded.

I sent Todd, Marty, and Shane a few messages saying that I ran into Carl and saw him cheating. They responded in that they were surprised about that. They also texted me to say that after school tomorrow, we should head down to the comic book store to see if the new comics came in.

Also, I promised Mindy that if Carl does indeed fight me, I'll call her to come see it happen.

Tomorrow should be a good day.


	6. The Final Showdown

Chapter 6

I woke up this morning in such a good mood that I am really looking forward to what today has in store for me.

While I was getting ready for school, I kept thinking about what I had witnessed last night. The fact that Carl was cheating on Katie made me think as to whether or not I should have told Katie the truth about that motherfucker.

Doesn't really matter, because right before I went to bed, I sent Katie the evidence of our conversation last night. I wonder if she got it at all, if she got it but then deleted it or shrugged it off as soon as she heard it. I mean, I know that she hates me, can't blame her for feeling that way about me, but I feel that this was the right thing to do.

I was having some breakfast and then suddenly, I received a call from Mindy.

"Hello, Mindy?" I said, while surprised. "This is rather early, what's up?"

"Dave," said Mindy, while hiding from her mom and stepfather and talking on the phone quietly. "I need for you to meet me somewhere."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked, after taking a scoop of the cereal that I am eating.

"Look, I just can't wait any longer about that fight that will happen." Said Mindy, still hiding from her parents. "I am going to skip school today."

I then spit a bit of my cereal out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious? How are you going to try to fool…?"

Mindy then cut me off, while still hiding, trying to see if there is anybody near.

"Look, I am going to take this risk," said Mindy, while trying to keep herself quiet. "I want you to meet me at the park that's near your school. Besides, the elementary school that I go to isn't too far. So I will find a way to get to the park."

"Okay," I said, after putting my spoon into my cereal bowl. "I will meet you there."

After I left the house, I started to wonder how this day was going to go. I don't even know if the amount of training I did would be enough to put up some sort of fight, that is if Carl even tries to start some shit with me.

"Hey, Dave," said someone nearby.

I then turned around and noticed it was Mindy.

"Mindy?" I had to see if there was anybody else around to see. With her stepfather being a cop, you can never be too sure.

"So what are you going to do? Where are you going to be?" I asked her, still trying to figure out what the hell it is she is planning on doing.

"I am going to hide for a while, until after school." Said Mindy, while we were walking. "I figured I could probably back you up if shit gets out of hand. After that asshole fucked you up, I want to see you give him his. Remember, I have your back, Dave."

Right when we were getting close to school, I ran into Todd, Marty, and Shane.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I greeted my friends, who couldn't help but look at Mindy.

"So, Dave, who's your little friend?" Marty asked.

"This, guys, is my friend Mindy," I said.

I then introduced my friends to Mindy. She shook hands with all 3 of them.

"So what is she doing here?" Todd asked, still curious. "Isn't she supposed to be in elementary school?"

The guys then started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, guys." I said, trying to shrug it off. "She is just here to provide some backup in case that fucker Carl decides to try to fight me again."

The guys then stopped laughing, but still looked a little confused.

"Um, Dave," said Marty. "I don't think a girl like her is the backup you need." Then looks at Mindy and says 'No offense'.

"None taken," said Mindy, who is actually content about what he said. "You have not seen anything yet."

"Oh… kay, then." Said Todd, still a little unsure. "Come on, class is almost going to start.

Mindy called my attention. I had a feeling that she wanted to tell me something.

"Dave, if I need to contact you, I have my cellphone that you can reach me at." Said Mindy. "If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Few questions, Mindy." I said. "One: Where will you be? Two: What if you get hungry? Three: Do you have anything to keep you busy from now until I contact you?"

"Don't worry, Dave," said Mindy, confidently. "I have everything under control. I have my lunch that my mom made for me this morning. I will be around, I can take care of myself, you know. Also, I have a few comics and a PSP, as well as iPod that can entertain me in case I get bored."

Seems like this girl knows what she is doing. I almost feel like I am underestimating her a bit, but I also have to remember, never have I ever seen a girl her age wipe out an entire mafia. So either way, this girl is good.

As I walked in, I noticed Katie and Carl talking. Now I can't tell for sure what they are talking about. I am going to try stay out of their business, not even go so far as to even make any form of eye contact with either of them, especially after last night.

"So you've been cheating on me behind my back, Carl?" Katie asked, with a look of shock and concern, as well as indignation on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Katie?" Carl asked, trying to act all confused.

Katie then got out her phone and played the audio message of that conversation Carl and I had last night.

"What the fuck? That little motherfucker!" Carl said, starting to get angry. "I should have known that little shit was up to something."

"Can you explain?" Katie asked, still with some anger in her voice.

"Look, I ran into Dave last night, okay?" Carl said, trying to fix his little problem. "Besides, I thought that you knew that the girl who was here this weekend was just some old family friend who I grew up with in Jersey. Sure, we went out, but it's not like that anymore."

"Why are you trying to even fix this when I hear exactly what you said on this god damn message?" Katie said, replaying the message again.

"I am getting the feeling of something." Carl said, trying to talk some sense into Katie. "Don't you see, Katie? Dave is still trying to fuck with us. He is trying to destroy us. He will be taken care of soon, I promise you. He was trying to set me up last night. I know it."

"Oh, okay, I'll take your word for it." Said Katie, who is trying to calm down.

I stood right there near my locker with my 3 friends right by me trying to act like I am getting some stuff out and putting some stuff in, but I managed to eavesdrop on every last word they said. I don't believe for one second that Katie believes that guy's bullshit or maybe she is a little dumber than I thought. But little does he know that I did something else to help fuck with him even more.

By the time lunch rolled around, I heard from Mindy and she told me that she was at the comic book store alone. I had to keep her updated about the events of this whole thing going on.

"…So basically she believes his bullshit" I said, while on the phone.

"You have to be fucking with me here, Dave." Mindy said, while looking at some comic books. "I was there, you were there. There couldn't be anymore hard evidence than the conversation I recorded for you."

"Well, it would appear that he is trying to pass it off as some old family friend that he grew up with," I said, while looking around and noticing that my friends were at the table just reading comics and then seeing Carl approaching them. "Oh shit, my friends have trouble right now."

Carl was trying to threaten my 3 friends and I wasn't there to help them, but I had to go back really soon.

"Where the fuck is Dave?" Carl said, with a pissed off look on his face.

"I don't know where he went." Said Todd, trying to cover up the fact that he hasn't seen me.

"Look, you tell me where he is, or I'll kick your quiet, curly-haired, four-eyed friend's ass right here to send Dave a message." Said Carl, while pointing to Shane.

I had to go back as soon as I could and I was on my way back.

"Carl, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to defend my friends.

"What am I doing? You ask?" said Carl, with so much indignation. "What are YOU doing?"

Carl then picks up his phone and shows me another message. This time it's from his so-called ex that has a link to the porn site where I put that stuff on.

I guess I kept the part about me finding Carl's ex on Facebook and sending her that link a secret. But I am guessing that shit just got better, as well as worse for me, or is it only better?

Carl then grabbed onto my shirt. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to pound me into pieces.

"After school, you're dead, Dave, you hear me? DEAD!" Carl yelled.

Just then, I decided to call Mindy again and told her to come to the high school immediately.

"Oh my god, Dave." Said Mindy, with a little worry in her voice. "I'll be right there soon. I'll be ready to back you up if I am needed."

So I basically have been waiting patiently for the day to end so I can finally settle the score with Carl.

After school, I tried to stall to be on the lookout for that son of a bitch. I'm sure as hell ready for him.

While I was waiting with my friends, I saw Mindy coming out. She was waiting for a couple of hours in the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, Dave," said Mindy. "I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about you while I was sitting in there. They said some pretty mean things about you."

"Really," I said, and then I saw Carl, Katie, and her two friends, Erika and Abigail walking with them. "Are those the girls who were talking shit about me?"

Mindy nodded. She gave them the evil eye. Though they sarcastically acted scared because they don't think a girl her age is much of a threat. Though in my opinion, they couldn't be anymore wrong.

Carl then approached me and I was ready.

"Hello, Carl," I said, in such a Newman-like way.

"Hello, Dave," Carl said, in the same way how Jerry Seinfeld says 'hello, Newman'.

"So, are you ready?" I asked, after taking off my backpack, as well as my glasses and handing them to Todd.

"Shut the fuck up, Dave." Carl said, who then punches his left hand. "Let's do this!"

"Bring it on, motherfucker." I said, with so much confidence.

"Shit, I don't know if Dave is brave or just plain stupid." Said Todd to Marty while looking on.

"Whatever it is, Dave's got fucking balls." Said Marty, even though he was a little worried.

Carl threw the first punch and I quickly blocked the attack. He threw another punch and I quickly dodged that attack. I punched him in the face, in the jaw no less. He then started to feel a little bit of pain in his mouth area.

"What the hell?" said Carl, confused as hell about the punch. "Now you're going down."

He tried to punch me again, but I still blocked his attacks and managed to knee him in the gut, but after that he gave me a right hook to my head and knocked me down.

Only to get back up like nothing happened.

"Huh?" said Carl, a little confused.

I then rushed towards him and grabbed legs to take him down and punched him a couple of times but on the third punch, he managed to block my attack and then pushed me right off of him. He then grabbed onto me and then punched me a few more times. I started to bleed and get bruises, but I still managed to take that beating like a champ and then he knee kicked me in the head.

Once again, I managed to get up.

"How is he not knocked out?" said Katie, who is baffled by me getting back up. "He seemed to be knocked when Carl did him the first time."

Lucky for me, my metal plates are coming in handy.

"Is that all you got, motherfucker?" I said, with so much pride and confidence, despite how bruised and bloody I am. "Come on, you have to do better than that!"

Carl is still confused as hell, but he tried to come at me again and I laid a few attacks into him, but then he slammed my head against an aluminum trash can, as well as a bike rail. Everyone around was all like "Ooh!" and "Ouch!".

I still got up after all of that.

"I'm still standing, asshole!" I yelled. "Come on!"

"What the fuck?" said Carl, still baffled. "What's it going to take to keep you down?"

"What the hell is this guy?" Erika asked Katie and Abigail, all 3 are shocked as hell. "Is this guy even human?"

Carl then had enough, so he reached for a chain somewhere and used it as brass knuckles. He kept on laying waste into me, but after that, he was stopped and someone grabbed his hand.

"If you're going to play dirty, then maybe you should fight someone else to fight." Said Mindy, while holding his wrist.

Carl then started laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" said Carl, who was still laughing. "You think I am afraid of a little girl like you?"

"Say what you will, motherfucker." Mindy said, with an evil look in her eye. "But I am not one you want to fuck with."

Carl then continued to laugh.

"Look, little girl," said Carl, while pointing to her chest and tapping it. "Why don't you go home and play with your dolls, while I…"

Mindy then grabs onto Carl's finger and snaps it.

Carl is screaming in agonizing pain.

"Fuck this shit," Carl, without hesitation, tried to swing at Mindy, who then blocked his punch and twisted his arm, which then started to cause him to scream even louder.

I then got back up and Mindy let him go.

"Alright, I'll take you both down if I have to." Said Carl, while still in a little pain.

Mindy and I did a little team-up on him. In other words, we sort of jumped him.

Mindy started using all sorts of martial arts moves on him. She jumped on to the wall and delivered a dropkick to him and I tripped him while I was on the ground doing some sweep attack.

He then started to look a little out of it.

He got back up and she kept on delivering all sorts of attacks to him, punches, kicks, elbows, knees, you name it.

Todd, Marty, and Shane were looking on in total amazement. They were shocked as hell, but in a good way.

"Wow, Dave was right." Said Marty.

"Yeah, she can DEFINITELY kick ass." Said Todd

"I've never seen a little girl fight like that before." Said Shane.

He was all bloody and bruised. Mindy then looked at me like she wanted me to lay the final attack.

It may have been a dirty move, but at least I would feel it would be enough to finally take his ass down.

I then gave a swift kick to the nuts. He bent over and I knee kicked him right to the jaw which sent him falling backwards and onto his back. Katie and her friends came towards him while me, my friends, and Mindy decided to walk way.

Right before we walked away, I took one last look at Katie with the evil eye and she looked right back at me and then we started to walk off.

Besides, today was the day that the new comics were in. I guess today was a good day after all.


	7. The Aftermath

Epilogue/Chapter 7

Sometime after the big fight and big revenge, things just got a little better for me and I started to feel a little better about myself than I had before.

It may have been a major dick move to do a double-team on Carl but he faced major humiliation after getting wailed on by Mindy. Of course, she was kind of my secret weapon if you think about it.

The porn site was my weapon at getting back at both Katie and Carl, but since I was under the belief that Carl was ready to fuck me up one more time, I initially wanted to do this myself, but I also wanted Mindy to back me up, and she did.

The whole school basically thought it was a major humiliation towards that fucker. While a lot of people watched Carl beat me up, most were amazed at the fact that I took that punishment like a man, but then again, very few people know about the metal plates inside my head.

But the beating he took from Mindy, there is no denying that shocked the hell out of everyone, the whole school, Katie, Katie's friends, even my own friends. But I was one who actually knew about her fighting ability, especially after seeing her kill an entire mob, as well as beat up two bullies.

Carl ended up going to the hospital after the fight. Katie went with him to tend to him, only for his "ex" to be there as well. I heard that the two girls had a confrontation with each other and then both faced Carl with a lot of disgust. Now, whether or not his "ex" really is someone he has known for years, it seemed like kind of sleazy for him to instantly go after another girl and let her suck his dick. Though sending the link to his "ex" really proved that he really was a cheater and she was pissed at the sight of it.

So basically a week later, I suddenly had the confidence to walk around school with the same swagger that I had when Kick-Ass first became popular.

Everyone basically started treating me with a little more respect than before.

I went to class and sat in my chair while reading a copy of Black Widow and in walks Katie, she glanced over at me, but this time with no evil eye or anything like that. Could I be surprised or is this some kind of trick?

Now I know what you might be thinking. Could this be my shot at Katie Deauxma once and for all? I don't know if I should care or not. After all, I am the reason she hated me, but then again, what the hell was it that I liked about her in the first place, apart from the fact that I wanted to fuck her?

Lunchtime came, me and the boys hung out. We had gotten a few of the comics that had came in and we discussed the hell out of them for a few days now. I look up and see Katie and her friends coming in our direction.

"Hey, Dave," said Marty, a little surprised and getting my attention. "Looks like someone wants to talk to you."

"Well, I'll be damned." I said, and then I put down my copy of The Avengers and I am not in the slightest bit happy to see her. "Looks like I have some explaining to do."

"Hey, Dave," said Katie, with her friends Abigail and Erika right on either side of her. "May I have a word with you?"

"If you want to talk Katie," I said, after closing my Avengers comic. "I really don't have much to say to you."

"Well, I do have some things to say to you," said Katie, a little more calm than that one time. "Erika, Abigail, I want to talk to Dave alone."

I did the same in the process.

"Marty, Todd, Shane," I said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Basically Katie and I went to the hallway to talk, but I wasn't in the slightest bit pleased to even talk to her, but just to clear shit up, it was worth a try.

"Dave," said Katie, a little nervously. "I just want to say a few things and I want to know a few things."

"Tell me, and what do you want to know?" I said, while standing right next to a locker.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for sending you those pictures and videos," said Katie, even though she doesn't really seem sorry. "But why did you do all that stuff when it was you who basically deserved what you were getting?"

"First of all," I said. "I know I was wrong for pretending to be gay just so that I could close to you. And I really should not have said that I made it up but rather that I just played along with it."

I had to tell her a few things that maybe she didn't remember.

"But tell me this, Katie," I said. "What made you think I was gay in the first place? I still remember you telling me to fuck off and quit staring you, when I hung out outside that tennis club. Did you honestly forget about that?"

"Actually, I did." Said Katie, a little embarrassed to hear that, because it was true. "I heard all the rumors that you got mugged, especially with you ending up naked. I thought that you were pimping yourself."

"So admit it, you actually fell for those rumors?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." Said Katie, still a little embarrassed. "But I have to thank you, though."

"For what?" I said, a little confused.

"For showing me that Carl was a liar and cheater." Said Katie.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she just call Carl a liar? Shit, I was called a liar for pretending to be gay. Is there a sudden change of heart?

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime." Said Katie.

Un-fucking-believable. This girl is initiating a move on me. But there is a different side to this.

"No." I said.

"What?" said Katie, a little shocked to hear that.

"I just figured that after what had happened, you just don't do it for me anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"You actually think that I'd want to date you after how you treated me?" I asked. "Do you honestly think that you, yourself, would want to date me after what I had done, as well as did recently?"

"Well…" Katie said, while looking away and being all nervous.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I thought maybe this is what you wanted." Said Katie.

"Forget it." I said. "It doesn't matter anymore. I realized what kind of person you really are. You're a shallow bitch. You thought that I was gay and you probably thought that every girl needs a gay best friend. I know I am not much to look at, but I am certain that there are girls out there who would like me for me, not because of how I looked."

Katie was a little surprised to hear that, considering how I have been in love with her for this long, but she didn't expect to hear this. I wasn't sure if I was expecting her to trick me or what, but if I accepted, it wouldn't surprise me if she did.

"By the way, did you actually believe Carl's bullshit when he told you that the girl was someone he grew up with?" I asked, simply out of curiosity. "How on earth did you believe his bullshit when you heard the entire conversation in that conversation I recorded?

"Yes and no." Katie said. "I remember him telling me that some old family friend was coming up, but he never said it was a girlfriend or anything like that. She knew nothing about me, either. Also, I didn't believe him completely, I just went along with it, so that I could talk to him more about it later. There is one thing I want to ask you, though."

"What is that?" I responded.

"That little girl," said Katie. "Who was she? Where did she learn to fight like that?"

"Trust me, it's a long story." I said.

Overall, this is probably the first time that I've had a conversation with Katie when no fronts are put up, but then again, I am not trusting her.

She tried to ask me out and for the first time in my life, I decided to decline. I figured that I could do so much better than her. It doesn't matter anymore. It was mostly a physical thing with her and I decided that I could do a lot better than her. Besides, I remember seeing this cute girl at the comic book store. She seems to come in often nowadays. Maybe I should go talk to her next time I see her.

Anyway, lunchtime was almost over and I decided to meet up with my friends before we decided to head to class. After school, I might go to the comic book store to go see if that girl is there.

The school day had finally ended. I looked over where Katie was and what I saw was more surprising than ever.

I saw a guy trying to talk to her but he looked really familiar. A skinny guy with a spiky collar around his neck. He looked Italian, too. I took a closer look and thought "No, it could not be".

"What's wrong, Dave?" said Todd. "I thought the whole Katie thing was settled."

"Right." I said, though I was still shocked and confused.

I took a closer look and heard a name mentioned.

"Hey, my name is Chris." Said the guy.

"Hi, I'm Katie." Said Katie, with a smile on her face.

This can't be fucking happening. I know that I should get over it after this whole issue, but I don't trust that fucker one bit. Maybe I am not over Katie completely. I mean I don't want to date her, but she definitely deserves a lot better than that asshole. The same asshole who held me at gunpoint, said that he jacked off to seeing me in pain, who enjoyed seeing my balls get shock at high voltage.

This can't fucking happen. I should not let it.

**Author's Commentary: I hope that you enjoyed this story. This was basically something that I thought of after reading and thinking that Dave needed some closure with the Katie deal, especially how it ended in the comic. I read the first issue of "Kick-Ass 2" recently and liked how Millar decided to show how Dave's life had been and how he wasn't over Katie, but this was done in how I felt it should have been done. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. Peace.**


End file.
